Joint devices for orthoses and prostheses, which allow two prosthesis or orthosis components to be pivotable relative to each other, are known in the prior art. In a knee joint, for example, it is desirable to be able to obtain a damping in the swing phase and in the stance phase.
In another example, a joint device arranged in a single-axis shoulder joint is intended to allow an arm prosthesis or orthosis to be locked against falling. The same applies to the arrangement of the joint device in an elbow joint.
To configure braking means in these joints, various configurations are known, including positive locking in predetermined catch positions and hydraulic damping or braking of the movements. Such hydraulic controls are technologically very complex, however, and are disadvantageous in terms of the space they take up and their weight.